Baby I Love You
by Do-Wah-Doo
Summary: Sara hasn't told Nick about their baby. Is he about to find out? Rated M for eventual smut! Chapter 10 up!
1. Tell Me

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI but if I did I would be rich and George Eads would be mine.

"Sara? Sara is that you?"

My whole body freezes as I hear the voice that I've been hiding from for the past 3 months. I know that if I turn around I'll be face to face with Nick Stokes. The love of my life and the last person that I want to see right now. How did he find me?

"Sara, answer me…..please." My heart is pounding but I don't want to face him, I daren't. I jump as a hand touches me on the back.

"Dammit Sara I know it's you. Turn around and look at me." I can feel the blood pounding in my head as I contemplate my choices. Do I face the music or do I run? My feet make the choice for me as I begin to run away from Nick. I only manage to run a couple of blocks before his hand grasps my arm and spins me around to face him. His eyes run over my body and widen in shock as they come to rest on my neat little bump. I immediately yank my arm out of Nick's grasp and wrap my arms around my body, trying to hide the fact that I am over 6 months pregnant. The look of shock on Nick's face tells me I'm not doing a very good job.

"You're pregnant."

"Yes." I feel like I can barely breathe.

"It's mine isn't it?"

I just stare at him. I can't believe this is happening. I jump as Nick begins to shout.

"DAMMIT SARA! ANSWER ME!"

I start to cry. I can't help it. The way he is looking at me and the tone of his voice is frightening me. My eyes dart around. Should I run again? Before I can decide he grabs my arm in a vice like grip and pulls me towards him.

"Tell me Sara. Tell me it's my baby."

I try to free myself from his grasp but he just holds on tighter. His knuckles turn white he is holding on to me that hard.

"Nick, please! You're hurting me!"

His eyes bore into mine and he pulls me closer still.

"Tell me."

I can't escape this. I have to tell him.

"It's yours."

He immediately lets go of my arm and I fall to my knees sobbing uncontrollably. I can't believe this is happening. I thought I would never see Nick Stokes again but here he is standing in front of me hearing that he's going to be a father.

I feel strong arms wrap around me and lift me to my feet.

"Sshh….shh, it's ok baby. Stop crying."

I rest my head against Nick's chest and breathe in his familiar scent. My sobs start to subside as I feel myself becoming intoxicated by him, by his irresistible warmth. I shake my head against his chest. No. I can't do this to myself again. I can't have him here just to lose him all over again. I put my hands against his chest and push him away.

"I can't do this."

Nick looks incredulous.

"What do you mean you can't do this? That's my child you're carrying and if you think I'm going to let you walk away from me you're wrong."

I open my mouth to speak but Nick cuts me off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you……I tried to so many times but I just couldn't, you were so happy with Mel."

Mel. There I said it. Mel. Nick's fiancée Mel. Just saying her name tears me apart inside. Mel, the woman who haunts me, who I am so jealous of.

"So you just ran away?"

"What the hell was I supposed to do Nick? I didn't want to ruin your life."

Nick looks at me with a sadness in his eyes that makes me want to burst into tears again.

"You were never going to tell me were you? I was going to be a father and you were never going to tell me."

And then I feel it. I clutch my stomach as a white pain sears through me. I double over with pain. My head feels light and dizzy. The whole street is spinning. I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Nick, I think I'm going to………."

And that's the last thing I remember.


	2. I'm Sorry

Disclaimer: Still not mine but maybe one day……………..

When I wake up, I'm in the hospital. I automatically put my hand to my stomach. I sigh with relief as I realise my bump is still there. I can feel a reassuring flutter of movement inside me that tells me my baby is ok. I hear a groan and I snap my head to the corner of the room. My eyes widen as I see Nick, fast asleep in what looks like the most uncomfortable chair in the world. The earlier events of the day come flooding back to me. Nick knows. Nick knows about the baby. I'm so glad he's asleep, I don't want to face him right now. I rub my arm and stare at the bruise that is beginning to form from where Nick grabbed me. He was so angry and I don't blame him. I could've avoided this whole mess if I'd just had the courage to tell him that I was pregnant. My heart pounds as Nick begins to stir. I snap my head back into the pillow and close my eyes, pretending to still be asleep. I can hear footsteps approach the bed. Nick's footsteps. He takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips.

"I'm so sorry Sara. It's all my fault you're in here. I shouldn't have upset you. I'm so sorry."

He's crying. I can't believe it. He brushes the hair from my face and kisses my forehead.

"I love you Sara. I've always loved you."

I can't take it anymore. I flutter my eyes, pretending to wake up. When I finally open them fully, I can see the tears falling down Nick's cheeks. Seeing that I'm awake, Nick smiles so wide and throws his arms around me in relief.

"Thank god you're awake. I was so worried about you."

"What happened?"

"You fainted. The doctors said your blood pressure was dangerously high so they want to keep you in for a day or 2 to monitor you and make sure you're ok."

"The baby?"

"The baby's fine. Healthy as can be."

I sigh with relief.

"Thank God."

Nick pulls away from me and puts his hand on my stomach and as if on cue the baby kicks against his hand.

"Wow."

I smile at the look of complete and utter bliss on Nick's face.

"You say wow, I say ouch."

Nick keeps his hand on my swollen stomach, feeling his baby move under his touch and sighs.

"I'm sorry Sara, I shouldn't have upset you like that. It's my fault you're in here."

A tear escapes from Nick's eye and I reach out and wipe it away.

"It's not your fault. You had every right to react the way you did. I should've told you. I was afraid. I still am."

"Don't be afraid Sara, I think it's wonderful."

I can't help but a feel a little bit dubious.

"You do?"

"Of course."

I'm thrilled that he's happy and that I can finally relax, but my thoughts soon wander to the pink elephant in the room. The person who destroy this perfect moment. Mel.

"What about Mel?"


	3. My baby

Disclaimer: Don't own them….blah blah blah

Nick is silent for a moment. He takes the hand that was resting on my stomach and runs it through his hair.

"I'll have to tell her, obviously."

I frown and look at him.

"What are you going to tell her?"

"I'll tell her the truth. What else am I supposed to tell her?"

I shift uncomfortably in the bed.

"I don't know."

Nick stands up out of his chair, the creases in his forehead let me know that he's annoyed.

"I'm not going to keep her in the dark Sara! I know you seem to think that that's the answer to everything but she has a right to know!"

I know that he's right, that I can't keep hiding from the truth, but God, I wish I could, the truth is just too much for me too handle right now.

"When are you going to tell her?"

Nick comes back to the chair and sits down. He sighs loudly.

"I'm supposed to go back to Vegas tonight. I'll tell her then I guess."

I nervously play with the corner of the sheet, twisting it in my hands.

"Um….can you……um…..not tell her right away?"

I shift my head to look at Nick. He does not look exactly happy.

"Jesus Sara! What do you want me to do?! Turn up one day with a baby in my arms and say by the way honey it's mine!"

He's furious with me and I don't blame him. I'd be angry too but telling Mel brings a new fear into me. I'd been afraid of Nick finding out but I'm scared to death of Mel. The look on his face tells me he's not going to budge.

"Tell her then."

Nick takes my hand in his.

"She'll want to talk to you, you know?"

I shake my head vehemently, pull my hand out of Nick's grasp and turn my body away from him. I know I'm acting like a stubborn child but I can't help it. I'm not talking to Mel. No way.

"No."

Nick puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Come on Sara, look at me."

Reluctantly, I turn to face him. I catch my breath as he leans forward and cups my face in his hands.

"You can't run away forever Sara. You'll have to face her sooner or later."

"I don't want to."

Nick drops his hands from my face and bangs his fist on the bedside table.

"Dammit Sara, you don't have a choice! She's my fiancée. She's going to be in my baby's life whether you like it or not."

"My baby." I correct him angrily. "It's my baby, my body, my choice and if I don't want to see her you can't make me!"

I fold my arms across my chest and wait for Nick's diatribe, but a few minutes later I'm still waiting. The silence between us is deafening. I open my mouth to say something but Nick beats me to it.

"Sara, like it or not Mel is going to be in your life and if you have a problem with that I'll sue you for custody. Then you won't really have a choice will you?"

I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes and my whole body starts to shake against my will. He wouldn't do that to me would he? This is Nick. Sweet Nick. The nicest man I have ever met and he is standing in front of me threatening to take away my child. I can't take this in. This can't be happening. The room is starting to spin around me and I feel the same awful pain that I felt on the street. I reach my hand out to Nick.

"Get…..get the doctor."

Nick looks at me panic stricken and rushes out of the room. This can't be happening to me again. I need to calm down. I take deep breaths and rub my hands over my belly. I focus on the baby. I can feel it moving inside me and it is so reassuring. I sigh with relief as I notice that the room isn't spinning as much anymore. Then the door bursts open and a deluge of doctors and nurses flood the room and I wonder how I got myself in this mess.

The next couple of chapters will be flashbacks which will explain everything that happened with Nick and Sara and of course you'll find out all about Mel. I think this going to be one long story!


	4. I Need You

**Disclaimer: If my name was Jerry Bruckheimer or Anthony Zuiker, CSI would be mine, but unfortunately it's Emma so they're not.**

I remember the first time I ever met Mel. She came to the lab to drop of Nick's wallet that he had forgotten at her apartment. I was in the break room pouring myself a cup of the brown sludge that the department considers coffee when I heard someone call my name.

"Sara? Right?"

She had long, curly chestnut coloured hair, bluer than blue eyes and the whitest teeth I had ever seen. Sensing my confusion as to who she was, she held her hand out for me to shake.

"I've heard all about you. I'm Mel, Nick's girlfriend."

She sounded so confident, so sure that I knew exactly who she was.

"Yeah, I'm Sara. So you're Mel, I've heard a lot about you too."

The truth was I had absolutely no idea who she was. I didn't even know Nick was dating anybody.

"Can you give Nick his wallet for me? He left it my place this morning."

I don't why I was so shocked to think that he had spent the night this woman. I was suddenly overcome with jealousy. She was looking at me strangely, waiting for me to answer.

"Um….sure, yeah. No problem."

She smiled at me, flashing her pearly whites and with a wave of her perfectly manicured hand and a flick of her perfectly groomed hair, she was gone.

I had to sit down. This was too much. Nick's girlfriend? Nick had a girlfriend? Nick had had girlfriends before and it had never bothered me but there was something about Mel, something that told me she was different, that she was here to stay. I looked at Nick's wallet in my hands. I wanted to open it. See what was in there. I looked around to make sure no-one was coming and opened it. He had all the usual stuff, money, credit cards and receipts but tucked up in one of the pockets was a photo of him and Mel. They looked perfect together. They looked happy. They looked like they belonged with each other. Then something caught my eye. Another photo. I gasped as I realised it was a photo of me. The sound of voices approaching the lab made me jump and I quickly shoved the photos back in the wallet. Nick and Greg came into the break room, laughing and joking.

"Hey Sara."

"Hey Greg, got any of that blue Hawaiian for me?"

"For you Sara anything."

I let out a chuckle. The whole department knows about Greg's crush on me. I think he's sweet and a good friend but unfortunately for him, nothing more. It's on days like today that I wish I could feel something for Greg but the harsh cold truth is I don't. But I do know how he feels, wanting somebody, knowing that they'll never feel the same way about you as you do them. I had that with Grissom and now I have that with Nick.

"Heads up Nick."

I throw Nick his wallet. He catches it and I catch a look of bewilderment cross his face.

"How did you get – "

"Mel brought it. Said you left it at her apartment."

"Mel came here? You met her?"

"Yeah. She seems great Nick."

I tell him what he wants to hear. He's had a rough time and I don't want to upset him so I tell him that she's fantastic, wonderful, that the sun shines out of her ass.

"I'm glad you like her Sara. So what – "

Thankfully Grissom put a stop the conversation by choosing that moment to walk in wielding the night's assignments. I look at Grissom and hope that he'll put me with Greg or give me a solo; I don't care what I get as long as it's not with Nick. I don't want to talk about him and Mel all night.

"Ok. Warrick and Catherine are already working on a 419 over in Henderson. Greg, you're with me tonight. Sara, you and Nick got a 419 over at Lucky Dip."

"The strip club?"

"Yeah, is that going to be a problem Sara?"

"Err….no, of course not."

"Good. Get going."

I was so angry with Grissom. Now, not only did I have to work with Nick, I had to work with Nick whilst being surrounded by a bunch of half naked strippers.

I remember it was very humid night. The sky was grey with clouds that were begging to burst with rain but were waiting for that perfect moment to break. I remember there was a hot, sticky smell in the air; I remember stepping out of the Denali and practically being soaked to the bone by the thick, humid night air. My hair, which I usually straighten before work had reverted to its natural curly state.

"Sara, your hair…"

I self consciously put my hand to my head.

"Yeah, it's crazy huh? One whiff of water and my hair explodes into this curly mess."

"I like it. It's…."

"It's what?"

"It's sexy."

I remember how embarrassed and how pleased I felt at that moment. Nick Stokes found me sexy. Me. Sara Sidle. Sexy.

"Sara, c'mon the body's over here."

The victim was a 22 yr old girl. Carolyn Marsh. She had started working at the Lucky Dip the week before and now she was dead. She had a single stab wound to the abdomen. No signs of any kind of struggle. She was so young.

"You ever thought of taking up dancing?"

Larry, the owner of the club had taken a shine to me and had been bugging me since we arrived at the scene.

"I'm quite happy with the job that I have thank you."

"Come on, a pretty thing like you. You'd drive 'em wild with that curly hair of yours."

"Look I don't want to be rude but I've got a job to do here. A girl is dead and all you can do is hit on me. Now, if you don't mind I've got work to do so I'm asking you nicely to leave or I'll have someone make you. Am I making myself clear?"

"You're feisty. I like that."

"Look the lady asked you to leave so I suggest you do so or you'll have me to deal with."

I tried not to smile as I heard the venom in Nick's voice. If I didn't know any better I would've thought he was jealous.

"What are you smiling at Sidle?"

"Nothing……You. My hero."

He smiled at me. That wide, heartbreaking smile that turns my insides to mush. I always thought I was so tough, but that smile did things to me that I hadn't felt for a long time and I was ashamed to say I liked it. I needed to go outside for a minute and collect myself. I couldn't let Nick see how attracted I was to him.

"Um…..I'm going to go and check outside, make sure we got everything."

"Ok"

When I got outside it still hadn't started raining yet. It was so stifling hot. I walked round the back of the club and set my kit down. I had bent down to check out a piece of torn fabric on the ground when I heard a noise. I started to stand up but was quickly pushed back down to the ground. Larry, the owner had followed me outside. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he was too strong. I opened my mouth to scream but he quickly smothered any noise with his hand. He straddled me and began to rip at my shirt revealing my bra. He ran a hand down my chest.

"I wanted you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. You are so sexy."

I have never been as afraid as I was on that night. I knew that this job could be dangerous and I'd had a few incidents but nothing like this. Those other times I was confident that I would be saved but I wasn't so sure this time. I started to cry as Larry took his hand away from my body and began to undo his belt buckle. I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Get your fucking hands off her now or I'll blow your brains out."

My eyes flew open to see Nick standing behind Larry, his gun pressed against the back of Larry's head. Larry immediately complied and rolled off me. I jumped to my feet and ran. I could hear Nick shouting my name but I didn't stop. I ran and I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I had to get away from there. I turned into an empty alleyway to catch my breath and immediately fell to my knees crying. I could hear Nick's distant cries of my name. He sounded frantic.

"SARA!"

"SARA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

I poked my head round the side of the alleyway.

"I'm here Nick. I'm here."

Within seconds his arms were wrapped around me, crushing his body against mine, as if he couldn't hold me close enough.

"Thank god you're ok. I don't know what I would've done if anything had happened to you. You mean so much to me Sara."

I pulled away from Nick and looked deep into his eyes.

"You mean a lot to me too Nick."

We stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity and then suddenly his lips were on mine and we were kissing, hot, sweet urgent kisses that I couldn't get enough of. I was hungry for him, I'd been hungry for him for a long time but I didn't want to admit it to myself, least of all him. I moaned as he snaked his tongue into my mouth. He tasted even more delicious than I had imagined. I ran my hands up and down his hard, muscular chest, his body shivering under my touch. I started to grind against his hips, surprised at how hard he was already. I wanted him. I wanted him inside me. I needed him. I gasped as he slipped his hand through my torn shirt and into my bra, cupping my breast. He teased my nipple between his fingers, glorious pleasure was running through my body. God, I never knew it could feel like this. Suddenly Nick pulls away from me.

"Sara, are you sure about this?"

Sorry to end it like that but this chapter was getting way too long. Tell me what you think, I'm not too happy with it but it took me ages so it's staying. Don't worry the next chapter will carry on exactly where this left off.


	5. Stormclouds

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own these guys but maybe if we all clubbed together we could buy them! **

I remember the look on his face when he asked me if I was sure. He looked scared. Scared that I'd say no.

"I'm sure."

His eyes searched mine as if he didn't believe me.

I fingered the waistband of his jeans and pulled him close to me. Our eyes still locked, I slipped my hand further down until I found what I was looking for. He was so hard, so smooth. He was perfect. I started to run my hand up and down his manhood, revelling in the sweet gasps that Nick couldn't help but let out. When he started to thrust against my hand, I stopped and Nick whimpered. I leaned in until my lips were barely touching his ear.

"Do you believe me now?"

He answered me by devouring my lips with his own. He kissed me so hard that my lips started to feel bruised and swollen. I can still feel them on me now, many months later, burning my skin and making me shiver. He pulled my hand away from his groin.

"I'm sorry Sara."

My face dropped.

"But I can't wait any longer."

His hands furiously unzipped my jeans. My shirt, already torn was quickly discarded and before I knew it I was only in my underwear, my skin glistening with sweat. Nick stroked the side of my face.

"You are so beautiful Sara."

I felt powerful standing there. I could see what I was doing to him. I knew that he wanted me. For the first time in my life I felt truly beautiful. As beautiful as he told me I was. I didn't feel uncomfortable or nervous. I wasn't even aware of our surroundings anymore. I didn't care. To me being in that alleyway seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

I reached out and started to slowly undo the buttons on his shirt, deliberately grazing the hot skin beneath. I've seen Nick's body before, in the locker room, on assignment, but that night I felt like I was seeing him for the first time. I licked my lips and started to trace my fingers down his chest, past his stomach until once again my hand reached his waistband. I couldn't take it any longer. I unzipped his jeans and yanked them down, and I couldn't help it, I blushed. Nick laughed.

"You're blushing."

I smiled wickedly.

"I'm blushing everywhere."

And then before I knew it he had hoisted me up and my legs were wrapped round his waist. He started to passionately kiss along my neck and collarbone. He pushed my panties to one side and suddenly he was inside me. Filling me. We stayed like for a moment, not moving, our bodies joined, silently daring each other to take the lead and make the next move. I couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of him was so exquisite, even more so than I had imagined. I began to grind my hips against his. I dug my nails into his shoulders and gently nipped at his neck. He let out a growl, spun me round and pushed me up against the wall. He began to thrust inside me, each time harder and more pleasurable than the last. A moan escaped from my lips. No man had ever made me feel this way before. I came quickly in a kaleidoscopic explosion of pleasure, trembling and crying out his name. Nick came soon after, the intensity of my orgasm tipping him over the edge. His whole body spasmed as he climaxed and poured himself into me. Then we were silent. He pulled out of me and set me down. I didn't want to speak first. As turned out I didn't have to.

"We'd…er…better get back to the crime scene. They'll be wondering where we got to."

I wanted to scream. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to take me in his arms, tell me that he'd never felt this way before, that he'd leave Mel, that she meant nothing and I meant everything. But it didn't happen that way. I kept my mouth shut and pulled my pants on in silence. I caught Nick looking at me and I waited in expectation for him to tell me that what happened wasn't a mistake, that he loved me. Instead he handed me his shirt.

"You can't wear that other shirt. Take this. I've a spare in the truck."

I took it and put it on. It smelled like him.

"Thanks."

When we were dressed we started to make our way back to the club. Neither one of us said a word. It was almost as if nothing had happened. A loud thunderclap made us both jump. I looked up at the sky. The storm had finally broken. The street soon became littered with plump, heavy raindrops that were falling freely from the clouds that had held them captive. Within seconds we were both drenched and the scent of Nick's smell on my skin was being washed away and I knew then that what we had shared in those few moments, that brief happiness, was over. I prayed for the rain to wash away my pain.

_Ok. Next will be Sara finding out she's pregnant and we'll also get to grips with Mel. She'll feature heavily in the next few chapters. This is my first ever love scene and I struggled with it so please be kind!_


	6. Mel's Surprise

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. They belong to CBS. Mel, however is mine. Unfortunately.**

Nick and I carried on as normal. Well as normal as can be I suppose. It was an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't discuss the night at Lucky Dip even though I wanted to. Desperately. We kept our distance from each other. We had assignments together of course but we kept it strictly professional. We only spoke about work. We didn't joke around anymore or talk about the little things that we did every day. It was almost as if we were strangers. Everyone had noticed it of course but they thought I was just being temperamental and that whatever Nick had done to upset me I would forgive him eventually. But we were never going to be the same Nick and I. Not after the day I found out that he had asked Mel to marry him.

That day has been burnt into my memory. I'll never forget it. I was in the lab avoiding Nick and catching up on some long overdue paperwork. I was so engrossed in what I was doing I didn't see her until it was too late.

"Sara! Hi!"

There was something different about her but I couldn't put my finger on it. Whatever it was I knew that it couldn't be good.

"What can I do for you Mel?"

I tried to sound as friendly as possible.

"I was just looking for Nick. Is he around?"

"No, he's on an assignment. Have you tried his cell?"

She frowned.

"A couple of times but he didn't answer."

"I wouldn't worry about it. He's probably just busy with a case."

"Yeah, I suppose."

I motioned towards the stack of files on my desk, desperate for her to leave.

"I should get back to work."

I had just started writing when she interrupted me.

"Could you give him a message for me?"

I plastered a big fake smile on my face.

"Sure."

"Great! Could you tell him that my mom got us the country club for the wedding."

I was glad that was already sat down. I tried to speak but nothing came out. Wedding? Did she say wedding? Nick was getting married? To her? I remember her looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to start jumping for joy and tell her how happy I was for her.

"You and Nick are…..are….getting married?"

A look annoyance crossed her face.

"He didn't tell you?

"No……no….he didn't. When….er…..when did he ask you?"

She flashed me her beautiful smile.

"Remember the day that I dropped off the wallet?"

As if I could forget.

"He asked me that morning."

I couldn't believe it. The day that he asked Mel to marry him was the night that we were at Lucky Dip. I didn't know whether to burst into tears or to laugh. I didn't want to Mel to become suspicious so I managed to compose myself and be happy for her.

"Congratulations! When's the big day?"

"Well, I thought it would be really romantic to have it on the anniversary of his proposal."

I let out a bitter laugh. That was just the cherry on the icing.

"Well I hope you're very happy together. You deserve each other."

And I meant every word. She smiled sweetly at me and touched my arm.

"Thank you. It means a lot to hear you say that. I know that your approval means a lot to Nick. Who knows maybe you could be a bridesmaid."

A bridesmaid? Had I not been tortured enough? Not only had I lost the man I loved to this woman, but I might've had to walk down the aisle at his wedding dressed in some kind of pink taffeta monstrosity.

"Maybe. I'll…er…let Nick know you dropped by."

"Ok. Thanks!"

I watched her as she left. She looked so happy, and why shouldn't she be? She had Nick. He was hers and always would be. He would never be mine.

That day was the day that I realised that all my fantasies of me and Nick were over. I think of that day constantly, it haunts my every thought and every night when I sleep I dream of Mel, smiling and happy.


	7. Dusting For Prints

**Disclaimer: Story's mine but they are not.**

I didn't see Nick for the rest of that nights shift and for that I was grateful. I needed some time for the news to sink in. He was getting married. He had asked her to marry him. The night we were together had felt like a dream and now I was awake to face the harsh, brutal truth. At that moment I hated him. I hated him for not telling me the truth. I hated him for using me in that alleyway. But most of all I hated him because for that one brief moment I had been happy and as quickly as Nick had given me that happiness, he had taken it away.

I knew that although I had managed to avoid seeing Nick the day before, I wouldn't be able to avoid seeing him at the lab that night. And boy was I right. I'd always thought of work as my solace, the place where I could escape from myself and leave all my demons behind. Not anymore. I walked into the lab and the first person I saw was Nick. I didn't say hello. Neither did he. He wouldn't even look me in the eye. He looked guilty. He knew that I had found out about his little secret.

"Hi guys."

Catherine smiled, walked over to us and poked Nick in the ribs.

"So when were you going to tell us Nicky?"

Nick looked uncomfortable.

"About what?"

Catherine laughed.

"About you getting married."

"Who told you?"

Catherine reached into her back pocket and pulled out a newspaper clipping.

"Well, it's kind of hard to keep something like that secret when your face is plastered all over the engagement announcements in the paper."

Nick snatched the clipping away from Catherine.

"I told her not to do this! We were just going to keep it between us for a while."

He coughed and he looked at me.

"Wishful thinking Nicky. When a girl gets engaged she doesn't want to keep it a secret. She wants to shout it from the rooftops. I remember when – "

Grissom walked over to us and cut Catherine off.

"Ok guys. We got a…..where's Warrick?"

Catherine rolled her eyes.

"It's his night off Grissom. Remember?"

"Well it's not Greg's night off. Anybody seen him?"

As if on cue, Greg came running breathlessly towards us.

"Sorry Gris."

"Ok. As I was saying, we got a 419 in Henderson. Catherine, Greg you'll be with me on that."

He gestured to me and Nick.

"You two, robbery at a convenience store."

Nick and I groaned in unison. A robbery at a convenience meant having to dust, lift and run hundreds or prints that had nothing to do with the robbery. I hoped that the store had good surveillance and that the robber had been dumb enough to leave us his face. Anything that could wrap this case up as quickly as possible. The less time I spent with Nick the better. I knew that Grissom thought we worked well together and I couldn't deny that we did, but I thought we made it quite clear that we wanted to steer clear of each other. But this was Grissom, who wouldn't recognise a signal if it came up and bit him in the ass. I should know. I sighed and snatched the address out of Grissom's hand.

"I'll drive."

The convenience store was a bigger waste of time than I had thought. The owner, who had been behind the counter at the time had been knocked unconscious and couldn't remember a thing. There were no other witnesses and the security cameras inside and outside of the store were all fakes. I wanted to leave, there was nothing we could do but department policy meant we had to stay for hours dusting every possible print in that place that could lead to the perpetrators. It was hell. Printing dust was everywhere. I remember looking over at Nick who was wearing the same bored expression as me and a little something else. I stifled a giggle and pointed to his face.

"You have a little something."

Somehow Nick had managed to get printing dust on his nose and across his cheek. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I started laughing much to Nick's dismay.

"What? What do I have?"

"Dusting yourself for prints now huh Nick?"

Nick caught his reflection in the window and started to rub furiously at his face.

"It's not that funny Sara."

"Yes it is!"

I soon stopped laughing when Nick reached over with his powder brush and swiped it across my face. My mouth opened in shock. Nick smiled.

"Thought I should dust you too. You know just to be sure."

I of course retaliated and before I knew it a full scale dust war had broken out.

"What the hell is going here?!"

Nick and I stopped mid dust and turned apologetically to the owner, who having finished being checked out by the paramedics had come to see how we were going on.

"We…..er….had an accident?"

Nick's quick thinking astounded me. Was that all he could've come up with?

"Look, my head hurts, I've been robbed and every minute you're in here dusting each other up I'm losing money. I just want to get back to work. Are you guys nearly done?"

I felt guilty. I pride myself on being a professional and here I was, covered in dust and making a fool of myself at a crime scene. I looked at Nick who had started to brush the dust off his face and his hair.

"I think we've got everything we need. We'll let you know if anything comes up."

We collected our kits and the evidence we had collected and made our way to the Denali. The easiness we had shared in the store had gone but I wasn't ready to let it go so easily. I had to ask Nick something. Something I had been wondering about for a little while and I was going to ask him whilst I still had the nerve.

"Why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?"


	8. The Truth

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Not now, not ever.**

Nick didn't answer me for a minute or two. I could almost see the cogs in his mind turning as tried to think of an answer for me.

"You went through my wallet?"

It wasn't so much a question as an accusation. I looked down at my feet, unable to look him in the eye.

"Yeah, I did. Don't ask me why."

"So you rifled through _my_ wallet and you want _me_ to give you an explanation?"

He was right. So I told him the truth.

"When Mel told me she was your girlfriend it…..er….surprised me. I was hurt that you didn't tell me. You normally always tell me about this kind of stuff. I guess I was hurt and I wanted to know if you were keeping anything else from me. So I went through your wallet and……found it."

"It was none of your business Sara."

I turned my head sharply to look at him.

"It might not have been my business then but it sure as hell is now!"

I had wallowed in self pity long enough, going over and over what had happened between me and Nick. It was time to get angry, something that I am very good at. He didn't answer me so I took the matter into my hands and forced the issue.

"You're engaged Nick and you have a picture of _me _in your wallet. You screwed _me_ on the same goddamn day you proposed to _her_! What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know what it was like to hear from _her_ that you're getting married? She asked me to be a fucking bridesmaid Nick! Do you have any idea how that made me feel?!"

He still didn't answer me. I'd had enough. I threw Nick the keys to the Denali. I was way too angry to drive. Nick got in the drivers side and started to take us back to the lab. We were about half way there when Nick suddenly pulled over and before I could ask what he was doing he grabbed me and started kissing me. His kisses were so delicious that I started to respond but my anger took over and I put my hands flat against his chest and pushed him away with all might.

"What are you doing Nick? Did you think that would make me feel better? Did you think it would change anything?"

Nick slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"Dammit Sara I did it because I love you!"

I was stunned into silence. Nick ran his fingers through his hair.

"I have the picture of you because I love you. Are you satisfied now?"

I had to ask the million dollar question.

"What about Mel?"

"I never thought I stood a chance with you. You were always hung up on Grissom. I guess I got sick of waiting for someone who was never going to come around."

He turned to me and cupped my face in his hands.

"That night at the Lucky Dip, when that guy had his hands all over you, I wanted to kill him Sara. I wanted to kill him for touching you and it scared me. It scared me how strongly I felt for you. I never imagined that you could feel the same way about me. What happened between us was probably the best moment of my life…. but I made a promise Sara."

No, he couldn't do this to me. Not now.

"I made a promise to Mel."

"No….no….NO! You can't do this to me!"

He took his hands from my face and put them in his lap.

"She loves me Sara."

"I love you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

I couldn't believe this was happening. Here he was telling me he loved me but was going to marry another woman.

"I'm sorry Sara. I asked her to marry me. She said yes. I can't back out now, it'd break her heart."

"But it's ok to break mine?"

"Don't think this is killing me too? It's the right thing to do."

I wanted to say more. I wanted to fight for us but it he had made it clear that his mind was made up and I didn't want to argue any longer. There was no point.

"Just take us back to the lab."

And that was it. We didn't talk about it anymore. We didn't talk about anything. When we got back to the lab I got out of the car and ran to the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I didn't cry. I just wanted to hide. I heard the door open and Catherine's unmistakeable voice called out to me.

"Sara? You in here?"

I jumped.

"Yeah, I'm just….er….finishing up."

I flushed the toilet, waited a few seconds and stepped out of the stall.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask……"

She stopped talking and burst into fits of laughter.

"What happened to you?"

I frowned in confusion. I had no idea what she was talking about. I caught a look at myself in the mirror and soon realised what was going on. I had completely forgotten about the printing powder. I looked like a chimney sweep.

"Nick thought it would be fun to check my face for fingerprints."

I rushed to the sink and began to wash my face and dust off my hair.

"Sounds like a blast. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you had a tampon, I forgot mine at home."

"Sure, I've got some in my locker. Just give me a minute and I'll get them."

Catherine winked at me.

"You're a lifesaver Sara."

After I removed all traces of black powder from my face and hair, I started to make my way to my locker when it hit me. My period was late. I started to panic. I managed to calm myself down and give the tampons to Catherine. I started doing calculations in my head and let out a sigh of relief as I realised that my period was only a couple of days late. That was nothing. It didn't mean anything. It didn't mean I was pregnant.

I managed to get through the rest of the shift without thinking about it but on the way home I stopped by a pharmacy and got a pregnancy test. Just to be sure.

Ten minutes later, two big blue lines were staring me in the face. I was pregnant and my baby's father was getting married to another woman.


	9. Leaving Las Vegas

**Disclaimer: CSI does not belong to me. I can but dream.**

I couldn't believe what was happening to me. My life was falling apart. I was pregnant. I was carrying Nick Stokes' child. What the hell was I going to do? I called in sick for work, something I had never done before but I knew that I wouldn't be able to handle seeing Nick. He had made it pretty clear the night before that he was going to put aside his feelings for me and marry Mel. I knew what I had to do. I had to leave. I couldn't let him find out about the baby. He would beg me to stay if he knew, but he would never leave her. I couldn't live with that. I couldn't be second best. I would go back to San Francisco. I looked round my apartment. I didn't have many things. It wouldn't take me long to pack everything up. I could leave for San Francisco in the morning. I didn't care that I didn't have an apartment lined up. I would stay in a motel until I found one. All the mattered was that I got out of Vegas as quickly and as quietly as possible. I had started throwing my clothes into a suitcase when my doorbell rang. I walked very slowly to my front door. I looked through the peephole fully expecting to see Nick there. But it wasn't Nick. It was Catherine. I breathed a sigh of relief, unlatched the door and let her in. She breezed past me into the living room.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

I went into defensive mode.

"Nothing's going on. I called in sick. Even I get sick sometimes Catherine."

She pointed to the half full suitcase I had left on the floor.

"So what's with the suitcase Sara?"

"It's…….it's……laundry."

She didn't look convinced.

"Sure it is. Why don't you just cut the crap and tell me what's going on."

I couldn't offer her any other explanation than the truth.

"I'm leaving Las Vegas. I'm going back to San Francisco."

Catherine looked shocked.

"When are you going?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Does Grissom know?"

I couldn't look her in the eye.

"I was going to swing by in the morning and leave my resignation on his desk."

She stood there for while looking at me as if there was something that she couldn't quite figure out.

"Does this have something to do with Nick?"

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Nick?"

My voice came out like a squeak.

"No. No. This has nothing to with Nick. It has nothing to do with anyone. I just need a change."

A smile tugged at Catherine's lips.

"I knew there was something going on with you and Nick. You've been acting weird around each for a while now. So come on, what happened?"

I could feel the tears forming. I tried to hold them back. I blinked and they began trickling down my cheeks. I covered my face with my hands and began to sob.

"He…..he said…..he loved me."

Catherine enveloped me in her arms.

"That's good isn't it? What's bad about that?"

I buried my head in her shoulders.

"He loves me but…..but he's going to m...m….marry Mel….he doesn't want to hurt her."

Catherine tried to soothe me, patting my back is if I were a child.

"Always the gentleman huh?"

I managed to smile. He _was _a gentleman. He always did the right thing. He stood by his choices. He didn't want to hurt anyone. But he was. He was hurting me. And I'd had enough. If he thought I was going to stand by and watch him get married he was wrong.

I pulled myself out of Catherine's arms and managed to compose myself. I told myself then that I wouldn't cry over Nick anymore. He didn't deserve my tears. I looked at Catherine with a new resolution in my eyes.

"There's nothing left here for me anymore. Any kind of happiness that I could have had is gone. It died when Nick chose Mel over me. I've got a chance for a fresh start and I'm going to take it. No looking back, no regrets."

"Are you sure about this Sara?"

I knew that Catherine thought I was being overdramatic but she didn't understand. I needed this. There was no turning back. Not now.

"I'm more sure of this than I have been of anything in my life."

"You do what you have to do. I just want you to be happy."

I smiled and closed my suitcase.

"I will be."

Catherine made her way to the door.

"I guess this is goodbye Sara. Will you keep in touch?"

"I will, but only with you. I don't want anyone else to know where I've gone. Not Nick, not no-one. Can you promise me that you won't tell?"

Catherine crossed her heart with her finger.

"I promise."

We hugged one more time and then she left. We had never been the closest of friends but I would miss her. I would miss them all, but in time they would forget me. Nick would forget me. I thought I would never see him again but a few months later a familiar voice stopped me in the street and now I'm in hospital and once again my life is in turmoil. And it's all Nick's fault.


	10. Letting Go

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. I wish I did but c'est la vie.**

"Say hello to your Mommy."

Mel's eyes shined with happiness as Nick placed the baby in her arms. No. No. This couldn't be happening. Nick put his arm around Mel's shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"We're a family now."

I opened my mouth to shout, to scream that this was wrong, that it was my baby, but no matter how hard I tried no noise would come out. I could only watch as they turned away from me and started to walk away. I couldn't move. My body was frozen, unwilling to move. I stood there helplessly as they took my baby away from me.

In the distance I could hear someone calling my name over and over.

My eyes slowly blinked open and my heart that had been pounding so rapidly just a few moments before, began to calm down. I sighed with relief. It was a dream. My baby was safe inside me where nobody could take it away.

"Sara?"

I turned my heavy head to the sound of the voice. I had an awful sense of déjà vu as I came face to face with Nick. My dream may have been over but this was a nightmare that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't wake up from.

"You're awake."

He reached out and took my hand in his. I didn't have the energy to move it away. My whole body felt heavy.

"I feel awful."

He smoothes the hair away from my forehead and runs his hand softly down the side of my face.

"The doctor gave you a mild sedative. He didn't want to risk you getting upset again."

The touch of his skin against my face is almost too much for me to take. My mind is telling me to push him away but my body won't comply. I feel like I'm in a daze. A mist is surrounding me and although I know that's it the drugs that are making me feel this way, part of me can't help but blame Nick. He has a power over me, a hold that no man has ever had before and no matter how hard I try not to, I love him. I ran away from Las Vegas, leaving everything behind, only I didn't. I left my heart. I look at Nick. He is waiting for me to say something. To say that everything is going to be ok. I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

"I'm not upset. I'm ok."

He chokes back the tears that are hiding behind his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Sara."

"I know you are. It's ok.

He smiled.

"You mean you don't want to throw me a couple of punches?"

I nuzzled my head into his hand that still rested on my cheek.

"No."

"This has got to be the drugs talking here."

The corners of my mouth turned up in a lazy smile.

"Probably. You should take advantage of it while it lasts."

His smile faded and he withdrew away from me.

"I've taken advantage of you enough. I've taken advantage of your friendship; your love. All I seem to do is hurt you."

He looks so anguished. So tormented by his emotions.

"No, Nick you haven't."

"Haven't I? I drove you away from me. I put you in here. I'm the one who upset you. I endangered your life and I endangered the baby. What's wrong with me?!"

I reached my hand out for him but he wouldn't take it. Any anger or hurt that I felt before was slowly being replaced by an overwhelming sadness.

"There's nothing wrong with you. It's me. I shouldn't have left. I should've told you about the baby. I just couldn't. I couldn't take the rejection again. I couldn't watch you be happy with Mel, not when it should've been me."

The tears that Nick had been trying to hide now fell freely from his eyes.

"All I ever wanted to do was the right thing."

He looked so lost, almost like a child. It was then I knew what I had to do. No matter how much it hurt, I had to let him go.

"I know Nick, I know. And that's why you're going to leave here."

I took a deep breath.

"I want you to go home Nick. I want you to go home and marry Mel. I want you to be happy."

Nick looked shocked.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you were right. You made a promise. You have to keep it."

Nick stood up and started to pace the room.

"So I should just forget about the baby?! Forget about you?! I can't do that Sara."

"You can and you will. You have to. If not for your sake but for mine. I can't breathe with you around me. I can't move on. I can't be happy. Don't you understand Nick? I can't just be friends. It's all or nothing Nick. You can't give me what I want so instead I'm telling you what I need and what I need is for you to go home."

He stopped pacing and ran quickly to my side. He took my arm and clung to it as if he were drowning.

"I can't. I can't leave you."

"Can't you see that you're just making it worse? How am I supposed to stay calm with you here? You've been here one day and look at me. I'm in the hospital. What's it going to be like when you tell Mel? She's not exactly going to take it well is she? She's going to want to talk to me and I don't think I could handle another stay in the hospital."

I put my hand to Nick's face, like he had only a few minutes before and forced him to look into my eyes.

"If you really want what's best for me and the baby, you'll leave this room right now and never look back."

He looked at me like he couldn't believe this was happening and to be honest I couldn't quite believe it either. Ever since I moved to San Francisco I had been so terrified to see Nick but now here I am calmly telling him that we can never see each other again. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and took my hand from his face. I settled back down in the bed, closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Go, Nick."

He stood up and slowly walked away from me. Just before he reached the door he stopped.

"Goodbye Sara."

And then he left. He didn't look back.

_I just want to say thanks for all the great reviews. This is my first story and I was a bit wary but you've all been great. Ok. Next we'll find out why Nick was in San Francisco in the first place._


	11. Bad news

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Maybe one day………..**

The doctors let me go later that evening. I guess they thought with Nick gone that I wouldn't be under any stress anymore and I would be ok. But I'm not. I'm not ok. Nothing about this whole situation is ok. He left me. He just turned around and left and that was it over. Finished. I thought that it was for my own good. I made him go because I thought I would be able to pick up the pieces and start over and in the hospital, in that moment, I actually believed that was what I wanted. But standing here in my small apartment all alone, I can't kid myself any longer. I want him. I want all of him, but I want him to want me too and I know he does, but I guess it's not enough for him. That's why I let him go. That's why it hurts so much. I catch sight of myself in my hallway mirror and can't help but let out a sarcastic smile at the face that stares back at me.

"How did you let yourself get into this mess huh?"

I keep staring into the mirror as if I expect my reflection to answer. I wipe the tears from my red rimmed, swollen eyes and smooth back my hair.

"Get a grip Sara."

I rub my hands over my bump and it comforts me. I close my eyes and let out a sigh. I know that it'll hurt for a while, that my tears are nowhere near dried, but one day I'll wake up and it'll hurt a little less and then not at all. Time heals all wounds as Grissom would say. I hope he's right.

"It's just you and me little one."

The baby kicks and I smile. At least I have one good thing in my life.

"Are you hungry baby?"

I go into the kitchen and scan the contents of my fridge – a tub of butter and an expired carton on milk. I raise an eyebrow and shut the fridge. I never was really much of a cook. I guess it's something that I'll have to learn. But not tonight. I reach for the phone to call for a pizza and jump when it starts to ring in my hand. My heart starts to pound. Is it Nick? What does he want? How did he get this number? I slowly put the phone to my ear and answer it with a voice that is pretending to be calm but comes out as a squeak nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"Sara? Is that you?"

I sigh with relief and let out the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding.

"Catherine, what's up?"

"What happened Sara?"

I frown with confusion. What is she talking about?

"What are you talking about Cath?"

She answers me with a voice filled with exasperation.

"Nick! What happened with Nick?!"

I almost drop the phone. How did she know he was here? Unless………

"You told him I was here didn't you?"

"I did no such thing."

"Well you obviously did something Catherine or we wouldn't be having this conversation,"

"Ok, I might have put him up to going to a conference over there and I might have put him up in the hotel down the street from your apartment."

"Catherine Willows I – "

"I didn't mention anything about you I just thought that if I gave the two of you a little shove that fate would intervene and well I guess you can figure out the rest,"

"Well, Catherine sometimes fate can bite you in the ass,"

"Yeah, well I gathered that when Nick called me,"

My heart started to pound again.

"Wh-what did he say?"

I felt like I could barely speak. I hated that even the mention of Nick made me feel this way, but what I hated even more was the silence on the other end of the phone.

"Catherine? Are you there? What did he say?"

"He's decided to move the wedding forward,"

I felt like I'd had the wind knocked out of me.

"What?...When?"

"I really wish I wasn't the one telling you this,"

"Just tell me Cath,"

"He convinced her to forget the whole country club bonanza and just get married in one of the chapels on the strip. Sara, they're getting married tomorrow."

I dropped the phone. I don't think there's enough time in the world to heal this wound.

_I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to update but I've been without a computer as mine decided to break. Anyway, I'm up and running again so expect this story finished within the week and as soon as it's finished I'll start updating Cheater. Thanks for all the great reviews!!!_


	12. Coming back

**Disclaimer: Don't own CSI but I sure want to.**

I can't believe it. I can't believe he's getting married tomorrow. When I thought that his wedding was over a year away I could kid myself that it wasn't going to happen but now I don't know what to think. Is he trying to punish me? Is he purposely going out of his way to hurt me? I can hear Catherine's voice calling me from the phone that is lying on the floor where I dropped it. I pick it up and hang it up. I can't talk to her right now. I can't even think properly. Don't look back. That's what I said to him. Turn around and don't look back. He sure didn't. He ran straight back into her arms. There's no looking back now, not for me. He's getting married and leaving me behind. Just like I told him to. The shrill sound of the phone ringing again brings me out of my thoughts. I know that it's Catherine. I should probably answer it. She must be worried.

"Hi Cath."

"Jesus Sara you scared the crap out of me! I thought you'd fainted or something!"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Almost Cath. Almost."

"It's not funny Sara,"

I immediately stopped laughing and felt something that I haven't felt for a while. Anger.

"Would you prefer that I cry?"

"Of course not, I –"

"Do you not think I've spent enough time crying? I can't take it anymore Catherine! I can't take feeling this way anymore!"

"Then don't,"

"What do you mean?"

"Do something about it. Nick is about to make the biggest mistake of his life. You know it, I know it, hell Nick knows it but none of us are doing anything to stop it."

She's right. I've got to do something or I'll always wonder what might've been. I've been weak, all this time I've let Nick call the shots, I've done what I thought would be best for him. Well, fuck it, for a change I'm going to do what's best for me.

"You're right Catherine. This has gone on long enough."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I should've done a long time ago"

I hang up the phone, make my way to my bedroom and pack a case. I'm going home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can see the bright lights of Vegas in the distance shining like a beacon guiding me home. I've missed it. I didn't realize how much until now. I drive a little bit faster, anxious to get there. I can't believe how calm I am. A few months ago I thought it would be easier to run away from my problems, but here I am now, running to meet them face on. I don't know what's happened to me in the last few hours but I feel as if a veil has been lifted from my eyes and I can see properly for the first time in months. I'm beginning to feel more like myself than the emotional wreck I had become. I've tried not to be selfish, I've let Nick do what he thinks is best, I told him to go to her, to let me be. I've changed my mind. I won't just be. I'm tired of settling. In the hospital room when I told him to go I was disappointed that he didn't fight for me but why should he when I never fought for him? The only thing I did was run away from him like a coward. I'm not running away anymore. I'm coming home. I'm going to fight.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Less than an hour later and I'm parked outside the Crime Lab. I watch as people flood in and out of the building. There was never a dull moment here. Whoever said that New York was the city that never sleeps had obviously never spent a night in Vegas. I climb out of the car and make my way inside, preparing myself for the endless questions that I'll no doubt receive from my former colleagues. I didn't tell any of them about the baby, not even Catherine. The only one who knows is Nick and I seriously doubt that he's even breathed a word about it. I smile as I reach the reception and see the back of someone who can only be Greg. The hair gives him away. I shout to him without even realizing it.

"Greg!"

He whips around at the sound of his name and breaks into a huge smile as he notices me.

"Sara?!"

He bounds up to me and grabs me, hugging me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Woah Greg! A girl's gotta breathe!"

He releases me but quickly pulls me close again.

"I can't believe it's you Sara!

"Believe it Greg. It's me. I'm here."

He pulls away and his eyes widen as he takes in my ever-growing stomach.

"You're pregnant?!"

I blush and wrap my arms around my stomach.

"Sara Sidle with child? Am I dreaming?"

He starts to pinch himself and I can't help but laugh. I swat him playfully in the arm.

"You're not dreaming Greg."

He then asks the question that I've been dreading.

"So...who's the lucky guy?"

"He's...it's complicated Greg. Look is Catherine here?"

He nods and points towards the layout room.

"She's in there with Warrick. Did you come for Nick's wedding?"

I frown.

"Kind of. Look will you just get her and tell her to meet me outside?"

"Why don't you go in yourself I know everyone would love to see you."

"I'm tired Greg. I've been driving for hours and I'm not in the mood to play catch up with everybody. I just want to talk to Catherine. Now are you going to go and get her or not?"

I give him the patented Sara Sidle glare and he shrugs his shoulders and heads down the hall. I turn around and make my way back outside. I can't believe I'm here. I have no idea what I'm going to do or how I'm going to do it but I'm here and I'm not letting go without a fight. A tap on my shoulder brings me out of my thoughts. I spin around expecting to face Catherine. Only it wasn't Catherine. It was Mel.

_Thank you so much for all the great reviews! I'm hoping to finish soon._


End file.
